In the manufacture of tissue products, such as facial tissue, bath tissue, and paper toweling, it is generally desireable to impart as much bulk as possible to the final product. Most typically, bulk is increased by embossing the tissue web after the web has been creped. However, embossing has its drawbacks in that it increases manufacturing costs and can substantially degrade the strength of the web.